


Hot for Teacher

by lahijadelmar



Category: School of Rock (2003)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Hot Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Power Play, Recreational Drug Use, Teacher Kink, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahijadelmar/pseuds/lahijadelmar
Summary: Dewey (Ned) and Rosalie Mullins arrive back from their 'coffee' date and things escalate pretty quickly. Kind of an exploration of what I felt should have/could've happened in that scene that was never realized in the actual film. Be aware; pot is smoked, mentions of light drinking in first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this began after watching School of Rock again on a whim last night. Hadn't seen it since around the time it came out, but was quickly reminded of the unrealized potential that was a romantic entanglement with Ms. Mullins and Dewey. This was intended to just be a PWP originally but as I wrote I realized there was more of a story here to tell, so hopefully those chapters will follow soon. So...I guess for any of you that still have this film rolling around your subconsciousness and long for that make out scene with Joan Cusack and Jack Black...here you go. That and then some LOL.

So...in all honesty, he _ might _ have not thought this through all the way. Definite possibility. The plan was to get the principal a little tipsy, convince her the “field trip” was a good idea, drop her back off and go on his merry way. He should have known though.  _ Dewey Finn _ should’ve known; chicks with deep-seated issues never hold their alcohol well, even when it was just a few generous sips of beer. She was bound to either get angry, sad or horny after a while, and it was really no surprise that Ros Mullins favored anger out of these three. He could always see she was biting back something a lot harsher than, “I’d appreciate if you’d adhere to the curriculum, Mr. Schneebly.” or, “Could you please not regale the other teachers about the sexual exploits of the Rolling Stones when within earshot of the children,  _ Mr. Schneebly _ ?”  

 

Repressed anger radiated off the woman constantly, like a cloud from an opened hotbox car.

 

Now, of course, he really had no choice but to sit there and listen- mostly afraid, but maybe just a little aroused. She had that hot older lady librarian (or, principal...whatever) thing going on about her, something he tried to push to the back of his mind most of the time. Pulling off his battle of the band scheme was going to require him to  _ not _ think of himself and Ms. Mullins acting out certain school-official related porn scenarios that he’d enjoyed before, lest he pop a boner in front of her at an inopportune time. 

 

Was  _ now _ an inopportune time? He hoped not. She seemed a little too wrapped up in her speech to notice any difference of terrain in his crotch area. 

 

‘I  _ have _ been a bad boy, Ms. Mullins. Just wait until I tell you. Gonna take me over the desk and give me 20 lashes?’ 

 

He had to push out that asshole thought too, inconspicuously shift his legs. 

 

“...has turned me into the one thing that I  _ never _ wanted to be!” She slovenly mouthed out ‘a BITCH’, to which he assured she was not...which was a fucking lie, but he wasn’t going to say otherwise. 

 

“Yes, I am! Yes I am, a BIG one!” 

 

“Well... _ I _ don’t think so. I think you’re pretty cool.” 

 

Also a huge, gigantic, steaming pile of lies. Apart from her love of Stevie Nicks and being a pretty laid back early onset drunk, she was the antithesis of cool in any sense of the word that she probably interpreted it. That didn’t really matter to Dewey though. She was cool to him in her own unique way, in a way that defied any preconceived notions of what cool was  _ supposed _ to be. 

 

“...really?” she asked, visibly touched. That made him uncomfortable because if grilled on why Ms. Mullins was ‘cool’ he wouldn’t have been able to turn up evidence that mattered. 

“ _ Yeah _ …! You’re way cool.” 

 

After a disquieting beat, “Well, what-...what makes me _ cool _ , exactly…?”

 

Shit. 

 

“Uh, I mean...well. Where to even  _ begin _ , am I right?” He chuckled nervously, then thumbed and studied the steering wheel like it was gonna have notes written on the side to help him formulate this bullshit answer. “Well you...you like Fleetwood Mac. You can rock out, you can let loose. Like, that’s all...really  _ cool _ stuff.” 

 

Her look of awe turned to that squinty eyed suspicion he knew so well from her frequent class sit-ins. Those were probably the most challenging occasions to not think about the classroom being empty aside from them, her angrily clacking her heels over to his desk with her pronounced tits peeking over a low buttoned cleavage…

 

“Okay, fine,” he sighed, defeated. “You wanna know why you’re cool? You’re cool because of all the reasons you think you  _ aren’t _ .  I mean, shit, you’re a highly successful, smokin’ hot woman! You have to come here  _ every fuckin’ day _ , bend over backwards for every single kid in this school and then get the third degree from their shitty parents! That takes  _ guts _ , Ros. You think I could wake up and do what you do everyday? You think it doesn’t take a super badass superhero of a person to  _ willingly _ do that? And as classy as you keep it? You’re blowing us all of the water, here. Okay so, no, maybe you’re not cool to those kids right now. Listen. They’re gonna grow up one day, they’re gonna be our age, they’re gonna be out their working with kids of their own and they’re gonna get it. They’re gonna understand just how  _ cool _ you were. I just...kinda wish you would get it too. Own it.” 

 

A bit of a fevered psyche up speech, but saying all that felt like a weight off his shoulders he didn’t know he was carrying. He was pretty sure at that point she’d rally back with some other argument that made him look like a jackass or she’d just clam up and leave or fire him and he was ready for any and all of those things to happen. He didn’t regret saying it. 

 

Instead, after another long pause, she finally said, “...you think I’m... _ smoking hot _ …?” 

 

Yikes. He honestly didn’t intend to speak that much of his mind, but...what the hell. While they were sitting around airing their thoughts: “Uh, yeah? You’re way hot. Your body...the way you sashay around the school, so...authoritative in your tight business lady skirts or, yknow-...whatever they’re called.”

 

She was still staring at him, wordless, and he didn’t really know how to interpret the vibe here so he just let out a cautionary, “Look, I’m-...I’m not trying to be a creep or anything, I just-”

 

There was a fist balled on the lapel of his blazer and that’s all the warning he got before she was pulling him over the console and smashing her lips against his. He had to get his bearings, scramble for purchase and also try to  _ unscramble _ the massive explosion in his brain of  _ holyshitwhathefuckholyshitthisisawesome. _ It must have come across as him trying to move away and that snapped her out of it.

 

“Oh my god…” she gasped, slapping her palm over her mouth. “I am... _ so _ sorry, I don’t know what got into me. That was  _ so _ unprofessional, I just-” 

 

He found he was kind of idly reaching for her to come back and  _ please keep doing that holyshit _ . 

 

“No, no, no, no…! I mean...I’m  _ into _ it. I’m  _ very _ into it. I’m...honestly kinda into you, I think.”

 

His very eager face spoke of being more certain of that than just ‘ _ I think _ ’.  

 

“But we’re-...I’m the  _ principal _ . I’m your boss. This can’t-...we can’t-. No, no, no…” She wagged her finger at him as if that was meant to be a real deterrent. It only managed to remind him of his little kink and make the situation more dire down south. 

 

“I mean, I-...you know, I get it,” he assured, though he didn’t, really. “It’s...risky.”

 

“We’re in the school parking lot. At night.” She added this probably with the intention of trying to introduce an argument against whatever they were brewing up here but the delivery came off more as consideration. 

 

“...probably the best place for it. Who’s going to be in a school parking lot at this time of night anyway?” 

 

She was quiet again, but she hadn’t made any attempt to leave. Dewey just waited and prayed. He didn’t realize how badly he wanted her until she made her move- now he knew just how badly she must have wanted  _ him _ too and that was awesome and it’d be a damn shame for them not see where this electrified sexual energy was going.

 

“I haven’t-...” she paused and wet her lips…which was really sexy but also the first time he was seeing her genuinely nervous. “I haven’t... _ been _ with anyone... _ intimately _ in a really long time. It’s one of those things I kind of just try to not think about most days, you know? I can take care of my own...needs and dating is complicated. But there’s something about having that other person. That push and pull of bodies.”

 

He bit his lip now because it was all he could do to keep from creaming himself right the fuck there. It had been a bit of a dry spell for him too.

 

“Yeah, I uh...I know what you mean.” 

She looked over at him, studying him the same way she did when he first arrived. 

 

“This wouldn’t leave this car? This time, this place? It cannot, I will be  _ ruined  _ and you’ll go down with me. You have to understand and respect that.” 

 

“ _ Hey _ . I don’t kiss and tell.” 

 

Another pause, maybe to see who was going to make the next move. He broke it with a disbelieving chuckle. 

 

“Man, I gotta tell ya...I have  _ never _ had a chick willing to put the integrity of her career on the line just to get with me.” He looked over at her with a mischievous eyebrow raise. “You must  _ really _ want to fuck me…?” 

 

She nodded, a little too hard. “Yeah. Yeah, I  _ really _ do.” 

 

They fumbled with unbuckling their seatbelts and clambered together this time, desperate hands grabbing and pulling off outer clothing items as they kissed as if the fate of the world depended on it. She was the first to use tongue, to push him back a little against the seat and rise up on her haunches so she was towering over him like a super strong amazon goddess of sex. She was the first to pull off his sweater vest (that dumb, stupid sweater vest he had ‘borrowed’ from real Ned) and start unbuttoning his shirt while sucking on his neck.

 

“Holy fuck…” he muttered, his hand coasting down her back to experimentally squeeze her ass. How often had he fantasized about doing that while watching her walk down a hallway? The experience of finally having a handful of her asscheek was even better than any wet dream he could’ve conjured up. 

 

He half-expected her to squeal a bit or something in surprise, so wound up and snooty as she always was. Ros was something different now though, something unbridled and animalistic and porn star-y. As ever, he was into it. 

 

“Listen…” he managed, reluctantly causing her to pull away from where she began to kiss and suck at his exposed chest .”This happens to be a, uh...a shaggin’ wagon. I mean, I got an air mattress back there...might be more comfortable, what do you think?” 

 

Granted, it was a shaggin’ wagon that hadn’t been used for its namesake purpose since 1982 or so when it belonged to a hair metal band, but Dewey always kept an air mattress and necessities nearby, ever hopeful. Were you  _ really _ a rockstar if you’d never had wild sex in the back of a dirty van? No way. 

 

Still, wasn’t much to offer the principal of a prestigious elementary school, but Ros was no longer that, not in this moment. She grinned and immediately crawled to the back like some kind of 20-something groupie. Dewey needed only two seconds to cool himself down a bit from everything that had happened so far before doing the same. 

 

He’d only just stepped back and knelt on the mattress before she was on him again, rolling him on his back and getting rid of what remained of his shirt. 

 

“You mind if I put on some music?” she asked sultrily, leaning over him. She was still way, way too clothed, he thought. 

 

“ _ Do _ I?  Help yourself.” 

 

Not that he  _ wanted _ her to get up from where she was partially straddled on his lap, but the idea of fucking to some good rock was just too awesome to pass up. She made quick work of choosing Led Zepplin’s  _ Whole Lotta Love;  _ when he heard the first guitar riffs he laughed out a disbelieving, “Holy shit,  _ yes _ …! Fucking  _ awesome _ .” 

 

He really had no concept of what that word meant though, not until she started gyrating her hips on his lap and slowly pulling her top off. Thanks to the presence of her skirt he could easily feel her heat, even through the thickness of his corduroys.  She moved against him more, ran her fingers through her hair, over her lips, down the slope of her bra-cupped breasts.  _ Fucking hell _ he wanted to rip that bra off like tissue paper.

 

“ _ I’m gonna send you/back to schoolin’ _ ...” 

 

She leaned over him again, took off her glasses and pressed the frame thoughtfully to her pouty lips. 

 

“Do you have a bit of an...authority fetish for me,  _ Mr. Schneebly _ ?” she whispered just a fraction away from his mouth. 

 

“ _ Hell yes _ . I mean, uh-....no? Unless it’s a good thing.”  

 

She smiled knowingly, wickedly. “Yes, _ mam _ ,” she corrected him. “And yes, it’s a very good thing. That is, if you behave.” 

 

He nodded, swallowed thick with arousal he no longer knew how to contain. “Yes mam. Yes  _ mam _ .” 

 

She giggled, charmed by their game he hoped, and pulled back again to give him a full view as she reached for the front clasps of her bra.  _ A front opening bra? _ It was a good thing he hadn’t known that was under those knit cardigans before, that would’ve been prime spank bank material for sure. 

 

“Should we... _ reward _ you then, Mr. Schneebly?” 

 

“Yes. Yes, absolutely, yes mam.” 

 

Her lips parted a bit in expectation as the snap clicked open...and as she continued to hold the bra in place. “Yes... _ please _ …?” 

 

“Yes please. Yes mam. Oh god, Ros, please.” 

 

She took pity on him in his overwhelmingly horny state and finally pulled the bra away. Her eyes betrayed a sense of apprehension here, as if she wasn’t sure she’d just revealed to him a pair of the most magnificent tits he’d ever seen. This didn’t go unnoticed by him, so he made a point of running his hands up her sides, cupping said tits in hands and savoring the fullness of them in his palms. 

 

“You’re fucking  _ beautiful _ ,” he stupidly marveled, another one of those things that wasn’t intended to be spoken outloud but, really, any filter he had was long since gone. It was either the right thing to say or she  _ really _ liked it when he brushed her nipples with the pads of his thumbs; she moaned and bucked her hips into his. 

 

“Oh  _ god _ …fuck…”  

 

He hadn’t heard her cuss before, never really thought he would, so the fact he could squeeze that out of her just by  _ touching _ her the right way was...really, really, really hot. So hot it might burn him up completely. 

 

He sat up, began kissing that elegant slope of her neck (careful not to suck too hard and leave a telling mark- but then again, she wore turtlenecks sometimes, didn’t she? She looked like she probably did) then down her chest, working his way carefully to his goal. Her hands were already carding through his hair but she tightened her grip and moaned again when he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. 

 

“Oh Jesus  _ fuck _ …!” she whined again. He could feel how moist she was between her legs.  _ He _ had done that. It was like seducing a fucking queen or something, he felt so...privileged. Powerful, even. That increased confidence led him to favor temptation and reach down between them, push past the elastic of her panties (silk panties hooooly shit) and rub his fingers through that heat he’d been feeling on his lap for the past few agonizing minutes. 

 

“You feel... _ so _ fucking good…” 

 

Their foreheads touched for a fraction of a minute as he worked a finger inside of her and he couldn’t help but relish how _ intimate _ that felt. But this wasn’t supposed to be an intimate thing right? Just a wild, naughty hook up in the back of a van. He had to keep that in mind. 

“Oh god, yes…” she praised, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing closer as he worked his finger inside of her, rubbed her clit with his thumb. “More, fuck, please,  _ more _ .” 

 

He might have thought it fun to defy her at work but in this moment there was nothing he wouldn’t do if she asked it of him. He slipped in another finger and she leaned back so he could get a better angle. Admittedly he was sad to be deprived of her writhing in his lap but with her laying back against the mattress he could better see how fucking sexy she looked, topless, only a runched up skirt that might as well have not been there at all, and her heels. Fucking...damn. 

 

She started massaging her breast as he continued to work her and there was just...no hope for him, really. He pulled down her panties (RED? WHAT??) hiked her knees up over his shoulders and went in for the kill. He’d been told before he gave great head and hoped that he hadn’t gotten rusty from lack of practice. 

 

Those worries were soon dashed when she started moaning even louder, fucking riding against his face and grabbing at his hair again. 

 

“Oh fuck yes, use me…” he found himself saying against her in between licking circles around her clit. She heard it though, loud and clear, and he was pushed on his back again so she could continue their fun by riding his face. He squeezed her thighs, her ass, begging her to press down harder against him. She weighed nothing, he could take it. 

 

Use him she did, cumming hard on his mouth as she rode out her orgasm. He moaned into her maybe a bit too loudly. 

 

“That was...wow…” he managed when she dismounted him. Clearly the blood from his brain was solely devoted to other regions as he couldn’t think long enough to formulate a full sentence to describe just how mind-blowingly awesome that was. 

 

“Just wait,” she said, breathless but knowing, giving him a sultry look as she slid down his chest, stomach and to the buckle of his belt. He laughed again, still in shock that this was happening. His boss was going to suck him off. His super hot, sex goddess of a boss was going to take his cock in her mouth. He had to stop himself from trying to wrap his mind around that, lest this all be over before she could even get his pants off. 

 

She got his fly out of the way but didn’t immediately take him out, favoring instead to mouth at the outline of his way-too-hard dick through his boxers. The heat of her breath through the thin fabric was almost too much. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

 

“You like that…?” she asked, looking up at him as she ran the tip of her tongue down the length of him. He shivered. 

 

“Yeah...fuck yeah, I do.” A bit of an understatement. “In fact...I’m...probably not gonna last very long as it is-...” 

 

It was pretty embarrassing to admit but she seemed to get it, maybe even was  _ flattered _ by it. As such, she took him out, gripped him hard at the base and took him in whole to the back of her throat. He had to grit his teeth and think of unsexy things immediately; Ned’s face, dead puppies, Ned and his stupid girlfriend having vanilla sex in the next room. It seemed to be working because he managed to hold on, even as she corkscrewed her hand around the length of him to meet her lips. 

 

“ _ Goddamn _ , Ros…” he praised, petting her hair but also hoping to give the idea that as awesome as all this was she needed to back off a little if there was hope of anything else happening. 

 

There must have been some kind of instinctual, mental link connecting them, or maybe their whims were just similar, because she then crawled up him again and purred sweetly, “Would you like for me to ride you properly?” 

 

“Fuck yes. Yes mam. Please, please do that.” 

 

“Good man. Prophylactics?”

 

It took him a moment to decode that word in his lust-addled brain.  _ Condoms, right, condoms! _ Those he had in abundance and he made quick work of pulling one out of a nearby supply box, that and a bottle of lube, though he didn’t think they’d need it. He really just wanted her to be impressed with his preparations and, thankfully, she was. 

 

“Do this very often, do you?” she asked, teasing as she unrolled the condom on him. He tried not to think about her doing that on a cucumber or something during a sex ed lesson. 

 

“Uh, well...no. Not as much as I’d like. I don’t know if most chicks are into hanky panky in the back of a guy’s van anymore.”

 

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Hmm...their loss, as far as I’m concerned.”

 

With him now prepared she straddled him again, rocked her hips and drug her heat over the length of him before positioning the tip against her entrance. She slid him into her just a tad and that alone felt fucking amazing, but she hesitated then and began taking deeper breaths. 

 

“You okay…?” he ventured, sitting up on his elbows. 

 

“Yeah... _ yes _ , I’m fine. It’s just been awhile.” 

 

He didn’t really consider himself any bigger than average size so it didn’t occur to him she’d experience any discomfort. No one ever had before, after all, except for maybe that time eons ago when he clumsily lost his v-card to a high school girlfriend. 

 

“It’s alright,” he assured, sitting up a bit more to caress her arms and back in encouragement. “Take your time. It’s too good a thing to rush, right?” 

 

“You’re sweet,” she commended, holding him again as he kissed her neck and rubbed one of her nipples to aid the process. Once again this was all starting to feel very intimate and he didn’t really know what to make of it.    

 

_ Finally _ he eased inside of her, which wrenched a disbelieving gasp-laugh from her akin to the ones he’d had prior. 

 

“That feels... _ so _ fucking good,” she marveled. He pressed a nectarous kiss just below her ear lobe. “ _ You _ feel good,” he said, his voice surprising him in how gruff, desperate and lustful it sounded out loud. She moved on him after that, riding his cock in slow, deep, experimental movements. He squeezed her hips and gasped desperately into her neck. 

 

She continued to ride him like this, some in an embrace and some with him laying back and just guiding her movements. More and more her confidence increased as the pleasure between them built and she came again in a toe-curling satisfied whine. That memory he’d have to log away for later use. 

 

“Fuck me from behind,” she said not long after this, not waiting for a response from him before she was on all fours, hips pushed up into the air and fuck all if that wasn’t the hottest, most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. 

 

He did as she asked, seizing her hips again and pushing into her with less care thanks to the lack of resistance between them. 

 

“Fuck me hard,” she instructed, which, thankfully, he had every intention of doing. He practically pounded into her, desperate for his own release, and when she told him to pull her hair and smack her ass he did all that too. It may have seemed from the surface level that the power play had switched but he knew it hadn’t; he was still a willing, devoted slave to whatever she bid him. 

 

If there was anyone in the parking lot, or even nearby, they would’ve  _ definitely  _ heard their collective moan as he came hard inside the condom, she following close after thanks to one of his devoted hands on her clit. Whether or not they were detected though was the furthest thing from his mind, thanks to just experiencing the best orgasm he’d ever had. 

 

They both collapsed in place and laid there for a minute, catching their breath, before one of them started giggling and the other soon followed. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Dewey wasn’t sure how she was going to respond to the offer of a joint, but given they’d just fucked right in front of her workplace and were now laying (still naked) under a blanket on an air mattress in the back of his van, well...didn’t seem like too big of a leap. 

 

“I can’t even remember the last time I smoked pot…” she mused, laughing and coughing a bit after a hit. “Must’ve been...early 80’s, at least.”

 

He leaned on an elbow and gave her another mischievous eyebrow raise. “Yeah? When was the last time you fucked a guy in his van?” 

 

She cackled. “Oh gosh...around the same time, I think.”

 

His eyes widened. “What? No way. So this wasn’t your first rodeo?” 

 

She shook her head and passed him the joint. “No...but it was so long ago. Feels like...a different lifetime. Did you know I used to be something of a groupie? I followed bands everywhere. No one that made a name for themselves, of course, just locals, I guess, but...yeah. This was me once.” 

 

“So you’re...you’re kinda into all this? You’re a bit of a rocker, aren’t you?” 

 

“ _ Was _ ,” she smiled sadly. “I changed, I’m not that girl anymore. I mean,  _ obviously _ . I guess I grew up. You know something? Growing up sucks. If that’s the one thing I can connect with these kids on, it’s that becoming an adult  _ blows _ . It blows huge horse cock.”

 

He laughed, still amazed she was talking like this...but also kind of amazed by her. All of her. She  _ was _ cool after all, in both the conventional and unconventional sense and that made her...probably the most awesome woman he’d ever known. 

 

“Yeah, but...that rocker chick is still in there. You showed me that tonight. And you know what? She’s there all the time. All that amazing...principal-ing you do, that’s  _ very _ hardcore.” 

 

She smiled over at him again, looking renewed. “You’re a pretty cool guy too, Ned.” 

 

The reminder of their situation hit him like a ton of bricks to the stomach. Despite everything they’d done, despite the fact that he felt he might have been catching some real feelings here...this was all a lie. A sack of lies. He’d taken her out to begin with to woo her into letting the field trip happen, she thought he was someone he wasn’t. Fucking shit, what had he  _ done _ ? 

 

“You know, I...I think we better get you back home before one of us falls asleep out here.” 

 

The absolute last thing he wanted to do in the universe right now to be sure, but the guilt was weighing on him too heavy to do anything else. 

 

“It’s not that late,” she suggested, checking her discarded watch. “I’m really enjoying myself right now...are you...not?” 

 

His eyes cast themselves down to the surface of the mattress because he was having a hard time meeting her gaze. 

 

“No, it’s not that, I just…y’know, I’m just looking out for you and whatever... _ this _ was.”  He waved his finger between the two of them to indicate, of course, the wild sex they’d just had. A couple of times. Apparently it was the wrong way to describe it because Principal Mullins was back and with a vengeance. 

 

“Oh...okay. I understand.” Her tone of voice suggested she definitely  _ didn’t  _ understand, but she made quick work of getting up and dressed. 

 

“Ros…” 

 

“No, no, it’s fine. Everything’s fine. You’re right, we shouldn’t be out here.”

 

“I think...maybe we’re having a bit of a miscommunication here-” 

 

“Nothing’s been miscommunicated, Mr. Schneebly. We knew what this was. Kindly put your pants back on and drive me home.” 

 

The fact that she was talking to him like a unruly student in her office told him all he needed to know; he had fucked up anyway. Any attempt to try to smooth this situation over would’ve made him sound like an asshole so he followed her command, got dressed, and drove her home in a frigid silence. 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey's officially in waist-deep shit and considers that he may have bitten off more than he could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and last chapter!! This became sort of my attempt to rectify events of the film and prove that a romantic subplot could've existed with limited interference since Linklater and the rest don't seem to agree LOL.

It didn’t take him long to accept the fact that 1) he had screwed up big time, 2) if there was any smidgen, molecule of hope that what had happened with him and Ros in the van would extend any further he had to let go of it immediately and 3) that the plan still needed to be carried out without a hitch. Of course, their whole sex thing had become a little more complicated than just a fun, one-off hook up and he felt like, for reasons having nothing to do with his scheme, that he needed to try to fix it. He owed her that much anyway, didn’t he? 

 

“Ros…!” he called over to her after school’s dismissal, catching her once again sauntering the halls. “Excuse me, I just wanted to remind you about our little field trip tomorrow.” 

 

He treated this reminder as if nothing had happened to disrupt the professionalism between them but, shockingly, Ros wasn’t as obliging. 

 

“What field trip?” she asked, though the cutting sound in her voice suggested she knew full well what he was talking about. 

 

“The...educational concert we were talking about.” 

 

“Oh. I forgot about that.” He’d bet about a million dollars she hadn’t forgotten a damn thing. “School policy is very difficult to get around in this situation.” 

 

“Okay, but you said? Remember, you said we could make an exception and the kids are  _ all excited  _ about hearing some Mozart-”

 

“I know, but the preparations...there’s not enough time. I don’t know anything about it,  _ where is it _ ?”  

 

Her voice was growing more impatient and almost frantic and that, he knew, was his cue to segue into something far more difficult. 

 

“I’ve got it all covered, Ros. Look, uh…” As inconspicuous as he knew how, he guided her by the elbow to a quieter corner of hallway. “I get that you’re mad because of...that, uh…” The hallway wasn’t exactly empty so he substituted with, “...because of that  _ meeting _ we had.” 

 

She smiled wanly and adjusted her glasses. “Well, that  _ meeting _ was full of sensitive, confidential information so I’m really  _ not sure _ why you’re bringing it up here.” 

 

“It’s just-...I feel there were a few miscommunications, misunderstandings in the course of that meeting and I’d like to set the record straight.”

 

“It was a one time thing-... _ MEETING _ ,” she assured him, but she was still wound up like a coiled spring. “The kind of meeting that would never happen again, the kind of meeting that we both obviously regret-” 

“Whoa, hold on,” he interrupted, chancing a touch to her arm that was wrapped tightly around her chest. “ _ I _ don’t regret that meeting, do you?” 

 

She glared daggers down at his hand and that was indication enough for him to remove it. 

 

Through gritted teeth, “ _ Now _ is neither the time nor the place to discuss this, Mr. Schneebly. It’s parents night tonight and I have enough to be stressed out about as it is, so, if there’s nothing else…?”

 

Ros didn’t wait around for him to come up with ‘anything else’ before turning on her heel. Even if he had no right to Dewey wasn’t about to go down without a fight. 

 

“Wait, let me take you to the parents’ night thing,” he offered, trotting after her. He hadn’t been planning to go for obvious reasons but if it would give him a chance to explain things better… “Maybe we can talk more on the way…?” 

 

She hesitated, that same consideration silence she’d treated him to before. 

 

“I...guess it makes sense. You have to be there anyway to give the presentation to the parents.” 

 

Fuck. The  _ presentation _ ? Fuck fuck fuck. 

 

“Fine. Pick me up at, let’s say...6:40.”

 

He put on as confident a smile as he knew how to make. “Done. I’ll be there.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


“What are you all dressed up for?” 

 

Ned always noticed. Dewey loved him of course, he was a great guy and a great musician in his time and if not for Satan girlfriend he would’ve just told him  _ everything _ but given the circumstances…

 

“Uh...I got a hot date.” 

 

Good enough of an excuse even though said ‘hot date’ would be 20-30 minutes of groveling and maybe even coming clean about this whole thing. 

 

“That’s weird. I got a check from Horace Green Prep for $1,200. I’ve never even worked there.” 

 

Dewey’s ‘oh shit’ meter suddenly shot off the charts as Ned picked up the phone and made to call the school. After a tense standoff with the phone hang-up button and Ned giving him that ‘What did you do this time’ look, Dewey knew it was time to just be honest and hope for the best. In a fevered rush he tried to cover everything, not realizing it sounded like absolute chopped up gibberish. 

 

“And the principal, man...she’s the  _ coolest  _ and I totally fucked things up with her and I’ve got to get that chance to explain-”

 

“Wait…” Ned’s little quizzical beady eyes reflected a further sense of dawning horror. “You didn’t-...did you  _ sleep _ with the principal at Horace Green…?” 

 

Dewey winced. “Well, I mean... _ technically _ speaking...there wasn’t a whole lot of sleeping going on…” 

 

“Oh my god,” Ned stood up and rubbed his face. “Fucking hell, Dewey, what the  _ fuck _ …” 

 

“Dude, you don’t get it. It was this one time, sort of...impulsive thing, this culmination of a lot of pent up sexual energy, but the thing is I really _ like  _ her, I’m, like, really into her and-”

 

“No,  _ you _ don’t get it!” Ned rallied back, probably the first time Dewey had seen him so pissed. “It wasn’t Dewey Finn that fucked a principal, it was Ned Schneebly. It was me! As far as anyone’s concerned, _ I  _ fucked her!” 

 

Dewey had been trying to subtly give him the hint for the end piece of his rant that going on like that wasn’t a good idea, now that his girlfriend was standing there in the entryway, open mouthed like a dead fish. 

 

“ _ Excuse _ me?!?” she all but screeched. 

 

Ned spun around in a flurry of apologies and Dewey knew that was his indication to get the fuck out of there as quickly as possible. 

 

“Yeah, uh, okay well...good luck with all that, kids, I’ve got a date.” 

 

And he pushed past both of them because he was already running late. What were the chances of Ned keeping his mouth shut about all this now? Probably slim to none. 

 

* * *

  
  


He picked her up and endured the same awkward silence that had plagued them when he last drove her home, save for the initial, obligatory pleasantries. It was clear she was going to say fuck all until he did and that was...well, appropriate. And deserved. 

 

In the interest of keeping things confidential he pulled into the parking lot of a nearby Burger King, earning from her an annoyed, “What are we doing here? There’s no time to eat right now, Mr. Schneebly, we’re running behind schedule-” 

 

“No, no, it’s not that.” He couldn’t manage a burger right now anyway even if he wanted to, his stomach was so tied up in guilty, anxious knots. “I told you I wanted to talk and I figured...here was probably better than a school parking lot filled with parents.” 

 

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, adjusted her coat. “Well I-...I still fail to see what needs to be discussed. We had an understanding.” 

 

“ _ Did _ we though?” he challenged. “Because when I cut things short you were pissed, Ros- and don’t say you weren’t.” 

 

“Alright,  _ yes _ , okay?” she spat, some of that anger from before their encounter surfacing again. “I was pissed. I felt...used. I know it was supposed to be a casual, one-off thing, but the truth is, Ned...I exposed myself to you. And I don’t just mean with my tits and ass, I let you see a side of myself that I’ve kept hidden for a  _ long time _ now...and I guess I foolishly thought that meant something.” 

 

“It _ did _ mean something. It meant a lot to me.” He thumbed the steering wheel again, still no answers embedded in the leather. “I didn’t cut things short because I don’t like you. I like you a lot, actually...and that’s part of the problem.” 

 

He was hopeful she had begun to understand, if only a little, but then she said after a beat, “I see...but the thing is, Ned, we can’t-...it really can’t go any farther than that. I’m your boss, you’re a teacher, it can’t be-”

 

“But I’m  _ not _ a teacher!” He finally blurted out, almost laughing from the relief and resignation. “I’m a  _ fraud _ .” 

 

She gave him a sympathetic smile and though her anger had ebbed he knew it meant she didn’t get it. “A substitute is still a teacher. I’m am very sorry, but...it just can’t happen.” 

 

He sighed and collapsed back in the driver’s seat a little. He had been  _ so ready _ to tell her, so eager to just get that weight off of his chest because he knew the truth was going to explode out soon like a big nasty zit. But if she was willing to cast him and what they had done off already...well, maybe it didn’t matter. 

 

It was just a backseat fuck, nothing more or less. 

 

“We should go to the school,” she said, avoiding eye contact with him. 

 

He tried not to look too frustrated as he put the car in gear and did as she asked. 

 

* * *

  
  


As he figured would happen, the world imploded. If his crap attempt at a presentation for the parents wasn’t enough to condemn him the cops showing up, followed by Ned and Satan girlfriend, sure did. He tried to reason out whether or not what he did was actually  _ illegal _ though and whether or not being  _ arrested _ was in his future. That was the least of his concerns, however, when Ros showed up trying to figure out what was going on. 

 

This really wasn’t how he wanted her to find out. Ideally he would’ve told her himself or, second best, this would’ve just gone off without a hitch and he would’ve left his fake position and walked out of her life like she wanted him to and no one would’ve been the wiser. Instead, it happened with her staring at him in disbelief in front of everyone and their dad (literally).  

 

“Ned…!” She glanced over at real Ned in confusion. “Is this true…? Who  _ are _ you?” 

 

And so he came clean to everyone, sort of glad to be doing it...that is, until he used some unfortunate wordage and had to bolt out of there with his guitars. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Don’t get too excited, I’m not moving out yet, just going out for a smoke. If that’s _ okay _ . Try not to box up all my stuff while I’m out there.” 

 

Ned sighed and looked up from whatever boring shit he was watching on TV. 

 

“Dewey, I didn’t mean you had to leave immediately…” 

 

He knew Ned well enough to realize he regretted kicking him out, that if it weren’t for Bitch Queen he wouldn’t have even said it (even if Dewey deserved it) but that wasn’t going to stop him from being passive aggressive. 

 

“Oh, so a week then? A couple of days? So generous, Ned, god bless you.” 

 

“Dewey-”

 

He shut the apartment door before anything else could be said on the matter and stomped downstairs, outside and into the cold air. He’d been trying to give up smoking for the past few months but in this moment it didn’t seem to matter if he got throat or lung cancer.  _ He _ didn’t matter.  He was a selfish, opportunistic fat sack of shit and he was all too aware of it in this moment. That it had never been his intention to hurt anyone or fuck shit up was immaterial. 

 

He considered Ned’s words as he took out a cigarette and lit it. They hadn’t hurt as much as the whole ‘you need to move out’ thing, not at the time, but the realization that maybe he  _ wasn’t _ that good and maybe his music was never going to take him places began to wash over him in a really defeating way. 

 

Fuck. He also missed the kids- and not just because of the way they played, but because they had grown on him.  _ She _ had grown on him too...but that didn’t matter either, because what did a 34 year old, unemployed loser with pipe dreams have to offer the principal of a fancy prep school? It was time to let that dream go too, he supposed. 

 

His reluctant acceptance of that made the sudden presence of her voice all the more startling. 

 

“Those aren’t good for you, you know.” 

 

He whipped around to see her there, leaning up against his van, and he had to wonder if the nicotine high wasn’t making him hallucinate. 

 

“Ros…? What are you-”

 

“What am I doing here? I guess I...have some questions I want answers to.”

 

He sighed and took another drag. He thought he had explained it pretty well to the crowd in the classroom, but he would oblige her. “Yeah...yeah, okay. I owe you that.” 

 

She sauntered over, her arms crossed over her chest as they so often were when she cross-examined him...yet, oddly, she didn’t look mad.  

 

“Well, for one...why did you take a job you were completely unqualified for?” 

 

“Honestly? I needed money. I got the call while my roommate Ned was out...thought it’d be an easy thing. Fuck, was I wrong.” 

 

“And...all the music stuff?” 

 

He explained the entire scheme, how he thought he was just coming in for an easy paycheck and ended up discovering the potential of the kids for his Battle of the Bands dreams.  _ Now _ she was mad. 

“So, taking me out for  _ coffee _ , the time in the van...that was all just, what...an attempt to seduce me into letting you take the kids to this thing?” 

 

“No! I mean...part of it, yes. But not the important part! Ah, fuck.” He threw down the cigarette and pulled at his hair in aggravation. Was he not capable of verbalizing one decent sentence when it mattered the most? “Look, it-...yes, okay, I took you out _ initially _ in the hopes of...getting you to let loose. In a NON SEXUAL way! I had  _ no _ idea we were going to hook up, no intention of doing that whatsoever, but we  _ did _ and it was awesome and  _ you’re _ awesome. I wasn’t lying about that, okay? What I said then and what we shared was very, very real. To me.” 

 

She pursed her lips critically but he could tell she was softening a bit with this explanation, no matter how inarticulate it was. 

 

He continued, “I’m sorry you fucked a guy you didn’t really know in his van. I mean...you do know me. I wasn’t doing a character, just taking a different name. It was still a lie. I didn’t mean to deceive you like that.” 

 

“Well…” she sighed after a time. “It certainly wasn’t the  _ first _ time I fucked a guy with a fake name in the back of a van.”

 

He chuckled a bit with an apologetic, “Sorry, I don’t know if it’s okay for me to find that funny, but…” 

 

She nodded with a relenting smile. “No, it’s-...it’s pretty funny.” 

 

She then said she was a bit cold so he offered that they just sit the back of the van, no expectation of anything of course. He left the back doors open just to ensure she knew he was serious about that. They sat side by side with their legs dangling off the back bumper and she asked him to tell her about Dewey Finn. It wasn’t a proud description, considering especially where he found himself in life at this particular moment, but he had to be honest now. He was an unemployed deadbeat failure in his mid 30’s, about to be kicked out of his apartment and living once again with his mom. 

 

“I know it’s pathetic, but...I can’t deny who I am and what makes my heart sing. I’m fucking miserable now, sure, but I can deal with that. I  _ can’t _ deal with sacrificing my passion for a job I don’t give a shit about.” 

 

“Not everyone can be a rockstar, Dewey, even if they’re talented,” she said, a sobering truth he knew he couldn’t really deny. “But there are always options for people who love music. You know, despite everything...you were really good with the kids and I can tell you care about them. Why not be a music teacher?”

 

He hadn’t really considered it before, having always thought in an ‘all or nothing’ kind of way but it...wasn’t a bad idea. 

 

“You sure I’d even be allowed within 10 feet of a school building after that fiasco?” 

 

She nodded. “Yes. I’m going to smooth it all over. It’s in both of our best interests if I do.” 

 

He wanted to say ‘you don’t have to do that’, but given his hunch she’d do it either way he said instead, “I was right. You  _ are _ awesome.” 

 

They shared a smile that they both had to look away from pretty quickly because feelings were bubbling up again that neither of them were sure could be explored at this point. 

 

“What’s more,” she continued. “I think...you should put on that show with the kids. I heard some from them about how hard you all have been working on it. I think you owe it to them.” 

 

Dewey was confused. “I mean, you’re  _ right _ , but...how am I even going to pull that off?” 

 

She put her hand over his and squeezed it. “Just leave it to me. Be ready tomorrow morning.” 

 

* * *

  
  


He didn’t have a clue what she was planning and was ready for just about anything...anything but the kids showing up that day at his apartment with a bus she encouraged them to essentially steal. She had told them to go on that field trip anyway, tell the bus driver they needed to pick up Mr. S on the way and not say a word to anyone else. 

 

“No way...that is so punk rock…!” It was all he could manage when he saw the bus waiting for him outside. It was so awesome. She was so fucking  _ awesome _ . He didn’t know, as he boarded said bus and apologized to his class for using them, that she was gleefully telling a mob of their angry parents their kids were missing at the same time. There’d be time enough later for him to bask in the utter hardcore awesomeness that was her plan. 

 

They did the show, they rocked. She brought said group of angry parents along just in time to see their kids blow them all out of the water. The power of their music was making everyone forget just how pissed they were, how much they had repressed their children’s potential. She arrived backstage after they were done, reverted back to her amazed groupie self. 

 

“That was  _ incredible _ ! The lights, the guitar solos!” She looked to be on the verge of a stroke from how hard they had all rocked but by far the best part of her reaction was hugging him tightly. 

 

After that it was a flurry of congratulating the kids, losing the competition but then playing a well-earned encore for the eager crowd that also felt they had been short-changed. There hadn’t been much time for anything else in the chaos and it was only when the excitement died down and Dewey had returned to the apartment that he had time to wonder ‘what now?’. Was that the end of his time with the kids? With Ros? He knew it was selfish as fuck, but he wanted so much more.  

 

He only had one agonizing night to endure that uncertainty, as it was first thing the next morning that Ros called him. 

 

“Dewey, glad I could catch you. I have a job offer for you the parents and I have come up with together. Could you and I maybe discuss it over dinner this evening?” 

 

The only thing left to panic over then was whether or not this was a date-date. He’d treat it like one either way. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


**_Two years later._ **

 

Kids typically graduated out of the after school program once they turned 18, so that left one of his and Ned’s favorites, Rebecca, feeling uncertain about her future. She had only been with them for a year but already showed so much promise with vocals and lead guitar. Dewey knew she was about to go out in the world and blow some minds but the fear of the unknown left her frightened.

 

“I don’t know...what if I fuck everything up? What if I wind up without a job, living with my parents by 25?” 

 

It was already 6:30, the rest of the students had long since gone home which gave him and Ned plenty of time to give her that brotherly pep talk. 

 

“That’s not gonna happen, Becks,” Ned assured her. Dewey, however, had a different approach. 

 

“Now, wait, hold on...yeah, you know, that  _ might _ happen.” 

 

Ned balked. “ _ Dewey! _ ” 

 

Rebecca wilted in defeat. 

 

“We can’t _ lie _ to her, Ned. Yeah, that might happen. In fact, it’ll probably happen. Maybe more than once. But you know what? It’s not the end of the fucking world. Failure is just a part of this business, it’s how we learn. It’s how we become certain this is what we  _ live _ for no matter what.”

 

Dewey took a seat next to her on the couch. “Do you know where I was in life before starting this program? Before becoming a teacher? I was a 34 year old deadbeat on the verge of being kicked out of this apartment. The world looked fuckin’ bleak, let me tell ya. And this was after failing hard again and again and again all my life. But you know what? That failure helped me learn and grow and led me to this  _ amazing _ job...now I’m making good money, doing what I love, working with incredible kids like you and I have a kickass principal girlfriend. It’s  _ never _ too late to turn things around. It’s worth it to endure the shit so you can find your niche.”

 

Rebecca smiled, encouraged by his speech, and nodded in agreement. “Yeah...okay, you’re right, Mr. Finn. I’ve just gotta find my courage.” 

 

Ned checked his watch. “Speaking of kickass principal girlfriend...aren’t you...meeting her tonight?” 

 

Rebecca gasped, remembering. “Oh my god…!! Are you doing the thing  _ tonight _ ??” 

 

“ _ Shit _ , what time is it?” Dewey leapt up off the couch before he could get an answer and ran to go get ready. He thankfully had two dutiful helpers with him in the form of Ned and Rebecca, though they were  _ all _ scrambling a bit in realization of what was going down tonight. 

 

“Get the kids on the phone! I forgot to tell them it was tonight! REBEECAAA!!” Dewey yelled in agony from the bathroom where Ned was trying to help him shave. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Is this where we’re meeting…?” Ros asked not long after Ned (REAL Ned) met her outside the bar. “I haven’t been here since...well, I guess our first unofficial date.” 

 

“Yeah, he just, uh...wanted to show you something we’ve been working on with the kids.” 

 

In hindsight Ned might not have been the best person to field her while they prepared. He’d always been crap at making up a story especially in the face of a powerful woman, but Ros was merciful and decided to buy it and ride out whatever this was going to be. She always knew when Dewey was plotting. 

 

Ned sat her down with a drink and it was then Dewey was given the signal from Summer (watching carefully from the stage) to  _ do the thing _ . He gave the ‘go ahead’ to the announcer. 

 

“Joining our lineup tonight is _ The School of Rock _ , all the way from Horace Green Prep. I’m informed they’re going to be playing a very special cover of Fleetwood Mac for a very special lady. Please give them a warm welcome.” 

 

The announcer didn’t really need to ask for one,  _ everyone _ knew their name now and they were treated to a very crazed applause as they took their places. Dewey felt it likely that if more people had known about this impromptu performance the place would’ve been packed, but this song would be for one person in particular and he wanted to make sure she was dead center with a good view. Easily this would be the most nerve wracking performance they’d ever given. 

 

Freddy opened with the cymbal beat, then the hard bass and keyboard joined him. Zack did the honors of the little guitar whine before Dewey came in with vocals; “Sweet wonderful you...you make me happy with the things you do…” 

 

His faithful back up singers aided him in the chorus of, “I never did believe in miracles...but I’ve a feeling it’s time to try.” 

 

Another face-melting solo somewhere in there courtesy of him. “You, you make loving fun...and I don’t have to tell you, but you’re the only one…” And, of course, he pointed to her in the audience, already pretty deep into rocking out. He handed lead vocals over to Tomika and the rest of the girls (now accompanied also by the enthusiastic crowd) and made his way over to her with that same stupid little dance he’d done when he first put on Edge of Seventeen. 

 

“This is all for me? A performance in  _ my _ honor? I’m so...stoked!” she admitted, clearly riding that musical high. It might have been a bit startling, then, when he got down on one knee beside where she sat in the booth. 

 

“Yeah, it’s for you,” he said with a giddy, fucking terrified smile as he pulled the ring he’d bought a year ago from his inner jacket pocket. “And so is this...that is, if you want it. If you...think it’d be cool to marry me.” 

 

Her mouth dropped open and the band tapered off with the music, the focus no longer on them but on what the answer would be. Dewey had never heard it so quiet in there. 

 

“I don’t think it’d be cool,” she confessed, tears in her eyes. For one awful second Dewey thought his heart might drop out of his chest. “...I think it’d be  _ awesome _ and I don’t know why it took you this long…!” 

 

The uproar of cheer from the crowd fell on somewhat deafened ears as he scooped her up in his arms.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
